Often it is desirable to remove debris from wells including vertical wells, horizontal wells, and deviated wells. The debris is often removed using circulating fluid and a suction tool. The suction tools can clog with stored debris when the orientation of the tool is changed, fluid circulation is stopped, or fluid circulation is reversed.